Jackson's Pokemon Adventure
by jakebrush
Summary: This story follows Jackson Kingsley as he finishes beating the last two gym leaders of the Sinnoh region and enter the pokemon league. Rated M for future shipping and coarse language
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer i don't own pokemon. i made this for fun

Jackson Kingsley trudged through the waist deep snow on route 217. He was wearing a blue and black coat that he luckily changed from a light coat back in Celestic town. Jackson also had a white ascot and traded his normal hat for a much more appropriate toque. He also had on a pair of snow pants and finished of his winter outfit with a pair of nice warm boots.

Unfortunately the boots were anything but warm as the waist deep snow had decided it liked the snug inside of Jackson's footwear and then promptly melted inside them. Alas Jackson trudged on. He needed to get to Snowpoint City to challenge the gym there to get his 7th Sinnoh League badge.

"Whose bright idea was it to put a city way up here in the far north?" Jackson mumbled to himself.

"Just be glad you're trudging through the snow and not climbing up Stark Mountain" A voice behind Jackson replied.

Jackson turned around quickly. Struggling behind Jackson was another Pokémon trainer like Jackson. He was of similar height and build. His eyes were brown unlike Jason's blue ones. He also had on winter clothing but his coat was a bright red and white. Everything he owned was in much better shape then Jackson's.

"Who are you?" Jackson asked.

"I ask you the same question" The trainer replied

"Uh… I'm Jackson Kingsley from Solaceon Town" Jackson answered, "Who are you?"

"Thee name is Liam Backlot, I am son of thee Mr. Backlot who owns the Pokémon mansion."

"Wait What?"

Liam snickered. "What you bought that crap, you really are that stupid. The name is Liam Flanagan, and I'm from Jubilife."

Jackson spun back around. He couldn't be bothered to deal with someone like Liam, as he wanted to get to Snowpoint before it got too dark.

"Normally I would challenge a fellow trainer like yourself to a battle but I also need to get to Snowpoint like you." Liam yelled from behind Jackson.

Jackson spin around quickly "Wait how did you know that?"

"Come on Jacky-"

"Don't call me that."

"You clearly don't look like a local because you're not even walking the fastest route right now" Liam noted.

"Wait what?" Jackson said "Can you just leave me alone why are you picking on me"

"Look my bad Jacky but I can tell you need some help correct?"

"Help with what?"

"I don't know that's why I've asked you"

Jackson turned away and continued moving slowly through the snow. He grasped a pokeball from his belt. Inside was his Roserade. He was going to fight Liam if he tried to talk to him one more time.

Yet Liam continued to walk behind Jackson much to his displeasure. He keep muttering to himself that if they walked a bit to the right they would get there quicker.

"Ok Jacky-"

"That does it go Roserade" Jackson yelled.

Roserade burst out of the pokeball and yelled its name out into the blizzard.

"Whoa Jackson calm down ok I don't want to fight right now" Liam pleaded

"You've left me no choice" Jackson steamed "I told you to stop following me and annoying me and I've had it"

Liam sighed. Jackson noticed and immediately returned his Roserade.

"Look Jackson the reason I keep on annoying you is that I was just dropped by my 'friends'" Liam put the last word in air quotes.

"Oh really man that's a shame" Jackson said.

"Yeah they didn't want to be friends with a Pokémon trainer after on of my buddies was mauled by a wild Luxray"

"And they hate Pokémon?"

"Look Jackson I don't know what life is like over in Solaceon town but most people in Sinnoh don't really like Pokémon that much"

It was true. The people of Sinnoh would not rather have their children become Pokémon trainers. It was a very demanding life style that required a lot of work and money was hard to earn. The minimum age was technically 10 but most didn't start until they were 15 or 16. Most parents wanted their child to go to public schools run by the Sinnoh Government that also owned the Sinnoh League. The Sinnoh league didn't make it any easier as they needed to keep a revenue stream and so they charged every Pokémon trainer a fee every year to keep their official league license which allowed trainers to use Pokémon centres for free, get discounts at pokemarts and most importantly battle fellow trainers and challenge gym leaders. Turnover was high as most kids dropped out after they turned 18 or 19 if they hadn't made serious money. Which was common because gym only gave out so much for winning and the league tournament every 6 months wouldn't give a lot of money unless you placed well.

Jackson also hated the trainers who were considered prodigies. They were given a rare Pokémon by professor Rowan and were given a scholarship that the league paid for almost all of their food. They were also forced to participate the league to battle in the bi annual tournaments. But most of them ended up getting busted by the police for drug abuse problems or rape accusations.

Luckily Jackson's father had been a pokemon trainer for 3 years and he allowed Jackson to become one and drop out of school.


	2. Chapter 2

3 hours had past and it was high noon in Sinnoh. Jackson walked into Snowpoint City with Liam right behind him. By now the two had chummed up and were traveling together

"Wow so this is Snowpoint City huh?" Liam said to no one in particular.

"Honestly its kind of boring up here" Jackson said

"What? I think its quite cozy" Liam replied

The two boys looked around. There wasn't much to this 'city'. There was a dock with a few fishermen in big coats. On the left were a dozen or some homes for the citizens. There was a sign that said 'Snowpoint City Gym and Pokémon Centre this way'.

"Shall we go to the Pokémon centre to rent a room for the night?" Liam asked.

"Lets go get something to eat first" Jackson said.

"Yeah my stomach is grumbling" Liam agreed.

The two boys walked down the main path leading to the heart of the city. The food options seemed very limited with only a couple of shops even in the town. Liam suggested they try the diner and they walked in.

Inside it was quite busy. All of the stalls were full and the bar near the open kitchen was full of locals drinking coffees.

"Hi and welcome to Angie's Diner" an overly enthusiastic waitress said.

"Uh yeah can we get a both for the two of us?" Liam asked.

"No worries right this way" the waitress replied.

They followed the waitress through the diner past a bunch of families eating lunch and also past a group of female trainers. Until they stopped at a table wear a lone trainer was sitting down drinking an ice tea.

"Sorry to bother you but do you mind if these to gentlemen sit beside you?" The waitress asked the boy sitting at the table.

"No problem" The Trainer said.

The waitress gave Liam and Jackson some old tattered menus and walked away. The two boys sat down at the table and took off most of there outdoor clothing. Jackson noticed that Liam had sandy blonde hair.

"So what's your name?" Liam asked the trainer.

"What's it matter?" The trainer retorted.

Liam turned back to his menu "My name is Liam and this is Jackson" Liam said pointing to Jackson.

"Mhm" The trainer said while drinking his ice tea.

"What are you doing here?" Jackson asked.

"Puh" the trainer spat "You don't wanna know"

"Come on tell us" Liam begged.

"Fine. Do you really want to know?" the trainer whispered.

"Yes please tell us" Jackson asked.

"I am here to find some 'special Pokémon'" the trainer whispered.

"Special Pokémon like what do you mean?" Liam asked.

"Shhh!" The trainer whispered angrily "don't say that"

"Why?" Liam said now in a whisper.

"What I do isn't well liked in the world" The trainer admitted.

"Well what's your name?" Jackson asked.

"What's it matter?" The trainer repeated.

"We don't know your name so we can't report you to the league" Jackson explained.

"Ok I-"

"Are you guys talking about the Pokemon League?" A Girl sitting in the booth next over said.

The girl turned around and put her knees on the booth seats. She was visible from the chest up to Liam, Jackson and the other trainer. She had long brown hair that was down to her chest. She also had green eyes.

"Umm…" Jackson stuttered.

Jackson was at a loss for words. This girl was very beautiful. Liam didn't seem as impressed as Jackson.

"Well… are you going to answer me?" The girl asked.

"Of-of course" Jackson said.

"Yes we are" Liam said, "We're Pokemon trainers"

Liam looked at the suspicious trainer and he nodded his head.

"You're going to challenge Candice too?" The girl asked.

"Yes we are" Liam responded.

"Come on Lacy stop flirting" One of the other girls from Lacy's table said.

"Oh Shut up Danielle" Lacy said as she turned back to her friends "Bye, see you boys later"

Liam turned towards Jackson "What are you going to eat Jackson?"

"Her…" Jackson muttered.

"What?" Liam said.

"I think your friend has a crush" the trainer noted.

"Ssssssssh" Jackson shushed.

"You like that Lacy girl?" Liam asked.

"What no! Be quiet!" Jackson whispered.

After that the waitress came back and took their orders. 5 minutes after that the food was served and the two boys munched down on their first meal in a while. It wasn't anything special just a burger with some French fries and a milkshake.

Soon after they were finished and the two trainers paid for their meal and left the trainer in black at the table. The other pokemon trainers including Lacy and Danielle had already left.

"There is the gym Jackson you wanna go in?" Liam asked.

"Yes lets go see Lacy- I mean the gym" Jackson said.

"Not smooth buddy I can tell you like her" Liam said

"Yeah well I'm no good with girls" Jackson admitted.

"You weren't a player in school?" Liam asked as they got up to the entrance of the gym.

"I played wizards and dragons with my buddies" Jackson admitted.

"Yikes I don't think we would have gotten along in high school"


End file.
